Hay algo que Te Quiero Decir
by usagi bombon
Summary: Hay algo que te quiero decir, Puedes pensar que es mentira pero...Te Quiero... aunque me digas q no es cierto, aunque no pueda hablar de este amor, aunq tu no lo aceptes  o quieras aceptarlo pero aun asi...Te quiero
1. Chapter 1

***** Hay Algo Que Te Quiero Decir*****

Empieza un nuevo y hermoso día… hoy todo puede cambiar, el sol le brinda a nuestra querida Tomoeda vida… lleno de luz y alegría, eso me da más impulso para seguir y empezar este curso con nuevas energía y mucho más positivas. ¿Quién soy? Bien, soy Sakura Kinomoto tengo 17 años, soy una chica alegre, risueña, muy positiva a la vida, paciente si supongo que también, tal vez no sea la mejor estudiante pero me defiendo aunque si mi martirio son las matemáticas, este año debe ser diferente… estoy segura que lo será.

Me veo nuevamente al espejo para ver que tal he quedado… listo mi uniforme consta en esta época del año de una falda negra que tiene una línea blanca en la parte baja de esta, mi blusa es del mismo tono es decir, blanca, con botones al frente, una cinta de color vino para hacer un pequeño lazo o especie de corbata, y es de este mismo de cinta que adorna el final de las mangas de mi blusa y un chaleco del mismo tono de la falda.

-creo que esta todo perfecto-sonrío ante la imagen que se encuentra en el espejo- es hora de irme, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día. Así que bajo rápido las escaleras y me encuentro con una pequeña nota en la mesa a lado de mi desayuno

_Hija tuve que salir temprano a la universidad, no te olvides de tomar el desayuno nos vemos en la noche cuídate._

La chica toma el desayuno rápidamente ya que en ese momento se encontraba sola, su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto es arqueólogo y da clases en la universidad aunque debes en cuando sale algunas expediciones, sin embargo hay que mencionar que este no había acudido a ninguna expedición, desde que su hijo mayor se había ido de Tomoeda, ya que no quería dejar sola a la chica, Y bueno como se menciono antes Touya, quien es el hermano mayor de la castaña, se encuentra fuera de Tomoeda, el se fue junto con Yukito a vivir a Tokio ahí es donde ambos decidieron continuar con sus estudios, de eso ya tiene unos añitos ya que el chico ahora hacia su residencia ya que estaba estudiando medicina al igual que Yukito, por otra parte la mama de la castaña había fallecido cuando la oji verde era todavía muy pequeña.

La chica salió lo más rápido que pude al llegar a la escuela me encuentro con Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, cómplice es como una hermana para mí.

-Tomoyo, Buenos días- la saludo con una sonrisa, ella me devuelve el gesto.

-buenos días, Sakurita. Lograste llegar justo a tiempo, iba camino al salón-la castaña iba a dirigirse a averiguar cuál sería su nuevo salón-ven Saku ya lo he visto, nos toco juntas nuevamente, así que vamos antes que se nos haga tarde.

Y así fue lo que hicimos, por cosas de la vida me ha tocado en el mismo salón que a Tomoyo estos tres años, y me da muchísima alegría, así que como ya es costumbre las dos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos asientos, los penúltimos, yo me siento a lado de la ventana y ella a mi lado, mientras platicábamos amenamente se abrieron las puertas nuevamente, y ahí pudimos ver que entraba un apuesto joven de cabellos azulados, piel nívea con unos ojos azules que podía verse claramente a través de esos lentes que portaba, el chico empezó a caminar hacia donde nostras estábamos cuando llego frente a nosotras nos sonrío amablemente y se dirigió a Tomoyo.

-buenos días Tomoyo, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-indicando el lugar detrás de ella sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, a lo que la chica le respondió

-Buenos días Eriol. Claro que puedes-sonriéndole- quiero presentarte a mi amiga, ella es Sakura Kinomoto- el chico sonrío

-así que tu eres la famosa Sakura-murmuro…

-eh?-con algo de confusión.

-no te preocupes no es nada, mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa-dirigiéndose a los 4 chicos.

-igualmente-dijo con una sonrisa la chica-oye Hiraguisawa, disculpa por la pregunta pero ¿eres nuevo?- es solo que no te había visto antes

- no te preocupes por la pregunta y puedes decirme solamente Eriol-sonriendo

-solo si tú me dices Sakura-regreso la chica.

-bueno Sakura, así es, soy nuevo en la escuela.

-¡vaya! Pero por lo que pude ver ustedes ya se conocen-señalando a tanto a Tomoyo como a Eriol.

-así es Sakurita, nos conocimos en las vacaciones-sonriendo a la chica, algo hizo clic en Sakura y miro a Tomoyo con ojos de tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente más tarde, la amatista capto el mensaje y le sonrío aun mas para señalarle que lo harían

Sin embargo esa pequeña conversación de miradas fue interrumpida nuevamente por la puerta del salón de clase.

-ya llego…-murmuro el peli azul, las chicas lo miraron intrigadas y dirigieron su mirada hacia la persona que había ingresado en ella.

-no puede ser…-murmuro-_esto no me puede pasar-pensó la chica, _ahora la castaña, el chico mas apuesto que en sus 17 años de vida había visto y conocido entraba en el salón, alto, buen cuerpo y porte, unos cabellos castaños revueltos, una mirada ámbar penetrante, ¿Quién es? Su nombre es Li Shaoran, el chico que a Sakura le gustaba, le gusto desde el primer momento en que lo vio hace un año atrás cuando el joven ingreso a la escuela, y ese sentimiento de atracción iba en aumento cada vez más y más conforme pasaban los días, ellos no habían estudiado en el mismo salón sin embargo, el no es de los chicos que pasan desapercibidos, además de ser el chico mas apuesto era el mejor estudiante de toda la escuela, el chico más inteligente que lograba conseguir sus calificaciones perfectas, ¿Quién dijo que el atractivo físico y la inteligencia no van de la mano? Si para muestra un botón aquí se tiene a este chico de ejemplo.

El chico con el que has soñado y te ha gustado por un año ahora compartirá salón contigo, no ¿debería ser motivo de alegría? Claro que lo estaba sin embargo también se sentía apenada ya que justamente el ultimo día de clases….

****Flash Back****

-vamos Sakura es ahora o nunca-la había animado Chiharu

-pero es que…-decía nerviosa la chica

-Saku, solamente debes entregarle la carta, pero si quieres nosotras la entragamos-habia dicho con ánimo Rika.

-yo bueno…. Mejor…. Mejor cuando terminen las clases, ¿sí?, cuando terminen las clases-la chica comenzó a correr a toda prisa sin ver al frente, dando por resultado que termino chocando con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien.-lo siento mucho-decía apenada Sakura, pero al no recibir respuesta, levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ámbares profundos, provocando así un sonrojo en la chica, el por su parte se percato de lo que en las manos de la chica portaba y pudo distinguir su nombre, simplemente la vio y continuo con su camino-

-oye deberías disculparte y ser mas caballeroso-dijo Chiharu al llegar, el chico la ignoro olímpicamente haciendo que ella se enojara mucho mas y le tomara del brazo- ¡ey! Te estoy hablando.

-no tengo porque hacerlo, ella fue la que choco conmigo, no tengo porque disculparme con una tonta despistada.

-¿disculpa?, estás hablando con una chica y a esa chica tu le gus….- Rika la tomo del brazo provocando que Chiharu quedara callada-

-¿gus….? Quieres decir gustar, lástima porque a mí no me gustan las tontas despistadas- saliendo del lugar dejando a todas completamente sorprendidas y a una Sakura sumamente triste.

***Fin de Flash back***

Aquel día Tomoyo no había asistido, ya que dejo de asistir los últimos dos días de clase debido a una situación familiar, pero sabía lo que había pasado debido a que las chicas le habían comentado.

-¡Ey! ¡Shaoran! Aquí tengo un lugar para ti-lo llamo Eriol, señalando el lugar junto a él que era justamente el que se encontraba detrás de Sakura, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas, no habían escuchado que nadie se dirigiera al chico con su nombre de pila, ya que siempre le llamaban por su apellido, el ambarino camino hasta donde estaba el chico en pie.

A cada paso que daba el chico los latidos del corazón de Sakura iban en aumento, por una parte no podía quitarle la mirada y se sentía intimidada al ver que justo al estar cerca de ella, el chico se detuvo y se le quedo mirando, ámbar vs esmeralda, fueron unos segundos pero para la chica pareció una eternidad de la cual no quería quitarse, pero ese contacto fue interrumpido y continuo hacia su lugar.

-_vaya… este año será, muy interesante-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Eriol, en quienes apareció una sonrisa enigmática. Lo que ninguno se imaginaba es que tantas sorpresas y que tan interesante llegaría a ser su vida en este año o mejor dicho, a partir de ahora.

********************************************** CONTINUARA...*********************************************************************

* * *

><p>Ohayoooo...<p>

aki usagi bombon!

bueno aqui empiezo esta nueva historia... puff ya se q no es muy largo pero la pequeña musa hizo de las suyas... en fin... dejemoslo como una pequeña introduccion para esta historia... ¿que pasara ahora? que sorpresas tendran para Shaoran y Saku...

bueno bueno...

mientras mi mente y musa empiezan a trabajar les dejo mil saludos

y besos cosmico lunares


	2. Chapter 2

Como saben los personajes no son mios, son de esas grandes creadoras de CLAMP, la historia si es mia, espero sea de su agrado...

* * *

><p>*** Hay Algo Que te Quiero Decir ***<p>

Cap. 2

Se encontraba Sakura llegando a su habitación después de su primer día de clases, dejo su mochila en su escritorio, y se tiro boca arriba, suspirando y recordando, su día.

-¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría con Li Shaoran en el mismo salón? Y más aun… que terminemos en el mismo grupo de amigos-la chica suspiro nuevamente y cerró los ojos para recordar.

_*** Flash Back ***_

_-¡Ey! ¡Shaoran! Aquí tengo un lugar para ti-lo llamo Eriol, señalando el lugar junto a él que era justamente el que se encontraba detrás de Sakura, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas, no habían escuchado que nadie se dirigiera al chico con su nombre de pila, ya que siempre le llamaban por su apellido, el ambarino camino hasta donde estaba el chico en pie._

_A cada paso que daba el chico los latidos del corazón de Sakura iban en aumento, por una parte no podía quitarle la mirada y se sentía intimidada al ver que justo al estar cerca de ella, el chico se detuvo y se le quedo mirando, ámbar vs esmeralda, fueron unos segundos pero para la chica pareció una eternidad de la cual no quería quitarse, pero ese contacto fue interrumpido y continuo hacia su lugar._

_-vaya… este año será, muy interesante- pensaron al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Eriol, en quienes apareció una sonrisa enigmática. Sin embargo antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo mas el profesor entro al salón, por tanto cada uno de los chicos tomo asiento para prestar atención._

_Pero una chica de ojos verdes no podía concentrarse en todo lo que iba la clase, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando el chico de tus sueños está sentado justo detrás de ti y tal parece que existía la posibilidad de estar cerca?, aun a pesar de ello, aun pensaba en lo que había sucedido cuando quiso entregarle la carta al ambarino, entre uno y mil pensamientos de la chica fue pasando los minutos, tiempos de clases y demás, pero aun así no salía de ese mundo de pensamientos al que había acudido hasta que una chica con rostro como porcelana la saco de estos._

_-Saku….¡Sakura!-sacudiéndola un poco provocando que así la castaña reaccionara_

_-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?-mirando a su alrededor-¿Dónde se han ido todos?-la chica recibió una sonrisa por parte de Tomoyo y Eriol, y Shaoran con el seño fruncido y una ceja levantada fue el que contesto_

_-la campana sonó hace más de cinco minutos-frio y cortante? Si, podría decirse, la chica parpadeo un par de veces, mirando a cada uno, a lo cual los dos restantes solo asintieron._

_-justamente por eso te llamaba Saku-dulcemente le dijo Tomoyo_

_-así es pequeña Sakura, disculpa por hacer que abandones tu mundo pero queríamos preguntarte si gustas acompañarnos al descanso-la chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y los cuatro salieron del salón. Para dirigirse al patio de la escuela sentados bajo un enorme árbol._

_-y díganme, Tomoyo, Eriol ¿Cómo se conocieron?-mirando a cada uno de los antes, mencionados ya que su querida amiga había pasado el detalle de mencionarle que como y cuando conoció a aquel chico_

_-nos conocimos de casualidad durante las vacaciones-sonrió Tomoyo, como diciéndole a Saku, no preguntes, te explico después._

_-en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solamente lo inevitable-la castaña parpadeo mirando al oji azul y un ambarino mirándolo intrigado así que al ver la reacción de ellos, recordó el primer encuentro en el salón de clases-y bueno chicas ustedes ya conocían a Shaoran?-la castaña se ruborizo ante esto._

_-emm…bueno… si, se podría decir que si-decia Sakura con un color carmín adornando sus mejillas y un poco nerviosa_

_-¿de verdad? Y puedo saber ¿Cómo?-un poco divertido al ver la reacción de la chica_

_-te acuerdas de la tonta despistada que te mencione-solto el ambarino de repente_

_-¿eh?-mirando ahora al castaño, alternando la vista de uno a otro castaño, y al notar como la chica bajo la mirada y empezó a cerrar los puños, apareció una ligera sonrisa asintiendo ligeramente_

_-la tienes frente tuyo-señalando a la chica con una sonrisa burlona, Eriol dijo casi en un susurro un "oh", y Sakura se estuvo conteniendo para no responderle al chico. Si no fuera por la rápida interrupción de Tomoyo, se hubiera convertido en un caos la situación._

_*** Fin Flash Back ***_

-no creo que sea así de antipático y frio como aparenta ser-suspirando-¿Quién eres realmente?¿quien se esconde tras esa capa de frialdad?-girando hacia un costado donde pudo apreciar el reloj y al ver la hora se levanto, se cambio y bajo a preparar la cena.

Por otra parte se podía apreciar a un par de chicos sumamente apuestos se encontraban en la habitación del ambarino platicando.

-Este año será muy interesante, ¿no lo crees Shaoran?-mirando enigmáticamente a este.

-no le veo que pueda ser diferente, la única diferencia es que esta aquí

-claro, como tu digas Shaoran.-_pero se que sabes a lo que me refiero-_pensó el chico-a propósito ¿Por qué fuiste tan frio con la pequeña Sakura?

-¿la pequeña Sakura?-levantando una ceja-que rápido tomaste confianza

¿Acaso te molesta?-con una sonrisa y mirada enigmática

-hmp-giro ignorando al chico provocando que la mirada y sonrisa fueran aun mayores.

Regresando con la castaña mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, el teléfono de casa sonó, dirigiéndose a este.

-¿si? Habla Sakura

-sakurita que bueno que contestas-pudo escuchar la emoción de su casi hermana

-hola Tommy como estas-sonriendo

-muy bien Saku, emocionada, aaww Sakurita, ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que estaras en el mismo salón que tu amorcito?-la chica se pudo imaginar a la castaña con un ligero carmín mientras esta sentía su rostro arder

-Tomoyo…pero… que cosas dices-la amatista empezó a reir a través de la línea telefónica- no te rias Tomoyo, además….ademas…-bajando el tono de su voz

-¿Qué sucede saku?-pregunto al notar como la chica disminuía el tono de su voz

-Tomoyo, no te niego que me pone feliz estar compartiendo el mismo salón con él pero… tu viste su reacción para conmigo, como me hablo-contesto un poco desganada

-Saku, no te desanimes, porque si no te diste cuenta hay un pequeño detalle que quizá para ti paso desapercibido-brindado animos a la castaña

-¿asi? ¿Cuál?-pregunto un poco confundida

-el hecho de que aun recuerde el insidente es algo significativo y mucho mas aun que le haya dicho a Eriol

-¿tu crees?

-estoy completamente segura de ello-con una sonrisa-ademas es a Eriol a quien le dijo

-mmm… no estoy segura pero….Tomoyo Daidoji…usted señorita me debe una platica

-jajaajajaja pensé que se te había olvidado

-¿olvidarse? Creeme que no, tienes cosas que explicar jovencita

-jajajaja claro que te contare, pero eso será en persona ¿te parece?, asi es mucho mejor

-mmm…ya que, si no hay de otra-dijo resignada la chica

-jajajajaja no te preocupes Saku, que te contare, es mas si quieres con lujo de detalles

-bueno entonces me parece perfecto, pero NI PIENSES QUE PORQUE PASE EL TIEMPO ME OLVIDARE, TE QUEDO CLARO DAIDOJI

-jajajajajajaja no te preocupes Saku, se que no se te olvidare

Asi estuvieron platicando por cerca de hora y media o dos, en realidad ¿Quién se diera cuenta? Cuando se platica por teléfono con tu mejor amiga, siempre hay algo que platicar y el tiempo se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿no? Esta platica podría haber seguido por mucho tiempo, pero la llegada de Fujitaka Kinomoto dio fin a esta platica

-Tomoyo, debo dejarte ha llegado ya mi papa, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-no te preocupes saku, nos vemos mañana y llega temprano ¿eh?

-si hare mi mayor esfuerzo-ambas estallaron en risas, y después de un ultimo adiós ambas colgaron.

-buenas noches papá-saludando con una hermosa sonrisa

-buenas noches pequeña-regreso el saludo de igual manera

-espera un momento la cena esta lista-saliendo la chica rumbo a la cocina para poder servir la cena, después de ello fue llevada a la mesa y tanto padre como hija fueron a sentarse.

-Gracias por la comida-dijeron al unisono

-¿Cómo te fue hoy pequeña?

-me fue muy bien, nuevamente me toco con Tomoyo, y se puede decir que ya tenemos nuevos amigos, se podría decir que fue algo… interesante y entretenido

-eso me da mucho gusto, al igual que sigas en compañía de Tomoyo

-asi es papa, y dime a ti que tal, ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia papà?

- el mio también fue interesante, en realidad hija, quería platicarte de ello

-¿pasa algo malo?-decia un poco preocupada la chica

-no, en realidad no-dando una sonrisa para que la chica se tranquilizara- lo que sucede es que me han ofrecido una expedición, es una expedición muy importante

-pero eso me da gusto papá

-lo se hija, es solo que, tendría que irme

-papa no te preocupes, acepta la expedición, se que extrañas ir, ha pasado ya un tiempo que no aceptas una y si esta es una importante deberías aceptar, además yo puedo cuidarme sola

-no hija, no te quedarías sola

-¿va a regresar Touya?

-tampoco pequeña

-mmm… entonces me quedare en casa de Tomoyo?

-no, tampoco pequeña, no te negare que pensé en esa posibilidad, sin embargo estoy pensando en tomarle la palabra aun buen amigo, si llego a acepto la expedición, no te preocupes hija, son personas que tu conoces, y que te quieren mucho aunque quizá en este momento no los recuerdes, pero que te parece si hablamos de ello después

-me parece bien papá, aunque creo que deberías aceptar, ya sea que me quede sola, en casa de Tomoyo o con tu amigo, todo estará bien, no quiero que renuncies a esta posibilidad o sigas dejando de hacer lo que te gusta y pospongas tu sueños

-muchas gracias pequeña Sakura-

-¿Cuándo seria la expedición?

-Tendría que irme este fin de semana

-¿tan rápido?-su padre asintió,-no te preocupes papa que eso no cambia mi idea, no quiero que te alejes de lo que amas

-te lo agradezco mucho hija- Sakura se levanta de su lugar y va camino a abrazar a su padre

-te quiero mucho papá

-y yo a ti hija, mi pequeña Sakura…..

continuara...

* * *

><p>antes que nada, disculpas por no haber subido antes, queria hacerlo la semana pasada pero tuve examen de ingles el sabado para pasar a otro nivel, y no podia reporbarlo, no de nuevo, jejejejeje es q este si lo habia reporobado pero ya me dieron mi resultado y pase...este sabado empiezo con un nuevo nivel... el nivel 12! ya merito termino pero en fin... eso creo q no importa jejejeje se q subi en la de sailor moon pero es q ese ya estaba listo jejeje<p>

bueno lo importante aqui... es ¿donde ira a parar saku?

jajajajajaja

espero q tengn lluvia de ideas y su imaginacion vuele pero sobre todo que haya sido de su agrado este cap

Gracias por leerme... les mando muchos saludos

y besos cosmico lunares


End file.
